fwcfandomcom-20200222-history
Moss Covered Three Handled Family Gredunza
The Moss Covered Three Handled Family Gredunza is a LARP belt awarded to the fWc Farker who contributes the 1004th post to a RAW, pay-per-view, or live Smackdown thread. The jpg of the belt has numerous variations in design, depending on the poster (or faction) that currently holds it. History of the Gredunza The Gredunza belt originated in the August 29, 2011 RAW thread, when Dougie AXP managed to post the term precisely on the 1004th post of the thread. The term "Moss covered three-handled family gredunza" comes from a 1998 promo on "WCW Monday Nitro" by Chris Jericho. He was poking fun at Dean Malenko's nickname of "The Man of A Thousand Holds" by claiming he knew 1004 holds and stood in the ring while he listed them all. (side note: the MCTHFG was actually #3 on the Jericho list) Jericho's reference to the MCTHFG (pronounced "gredunzle" by Y2J) is a shoutout to the Dr. Seuss book "The Cat in the Hat", which featured a miracle machine by that name. The Gredunza has been "botched" several times in its history, most notably in the 1000th RAW broadcast thread, when it was botched by Gunny Highway. To date, the Gredunza has been vacated only twice; once by order of the office of Zombie Jack Tunney, and once when RAW was so horrible, then-champion slamjack decided the belt was no longer worth defending. Also, when TheManofPA won the Gredunza on September 16, 2013 due to a fast count, the belt was held in abeyance, since the term "vacant" is no longer proper terminology in the WWE Universe. Another rare Gredunza occurrence happened during the September 10, 2012 RAW, when the Gredunza belt was not defended after Jerry Lawler suffered a near-fatal heart attack on air. It was decided to award the Gredunza to Lawler, though it should be noted that the King has yet to arrive to claim his LARP belt. Gredunza Rules *The person who scores the 1004th post in a thread wins the Gredunza *The 1004th post must contain the phrase "Moss Covered Three Handled Family Gredunza" in whole or in part to count. If there is no reference to the MCTHFG in the 1004th post, it is declared a "botch" and no belt is awarded *If a thread reaches a 2008th (or other multiple of 1004) post, then that multiple numbered post counts as another Gredunza *Once a Gredunza belt has been won and declared, the winner has the honor of carrying the title "Gredunza Champion" until the next wrestling broadcast thread, or until the next Gredunza is declared in that thread. *Additionally, anyone that posts the phrase "Moss Covered Three Handled Family Gredunza" in whole or in part in a thread that is NOT for a regularly scheduled wrestling broadcast or pay-per-view, is considered a "Hardcore Gredunza" champion. The sole exception to this rule is for the nightly MSNBC Primetime Block discussion threads - the Hardcore Gredunza belt has been awarded so many times that a custom "MSNBC Prime Time" championship has been created (see gallery). Gredunza By The Numbers 08/31/15 marked the 300th time the Gredunza had been officially contested. As of 05/07/18, a total of 92 Farkers have won the Gredunza a combined 347 times. It has been botched 29 times and declared void once (see history above, "abeyanced" titles are still counted in this win total). The first botching of the Gredunza occurred on 04/29/12 at the 2008 post. The WrestleMania 29 thread produced 3 botches (1004, 2008, 3012) as well as a botch at 502 for the I AM THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS. The first multi-title thread Gredunza occurred on 11/20/11 as verbaltoxin won on the 2008 post. The WrestleMania 28 thread produced the first 3012 and 4016 post Gredunza winners, nyrkah1 and FinFangFark, respectively. ShiningWizard has won the most multi-title thread Gredunzas with 5 wins all at post 2008. The only non-WWE thread Gredunza was won by FirstNationalBastard on 06/10/12 during a TNA Impact broadcast. Many Farkers have won back-to-back Gredunzas starting with Dougie AXP winning the first 2 in such fashion. Only That guy on the bike and SpiritualRemains have won 3 in a row. On 10/24/11 hobblekitty became the first female Gredunza Champion. ShiningWizard, Tenor Reaper, Jetskimoo and Praise Cheesus have since joined her as Farkette Gredunza Champions. On 01/09/12 MagSeven became the first African-American Gredunza Champion. nyrkah1 became the first double-digit champion with his 10th victory on 04/23/12. Since then FirstNationalBastard (20), ShiningWizard (38), silgryphon (13), nathanjr (16), Grand_Moff_Joseph (11), A Festering Boil (19) and SpiritualRemains (14) have joined the "Triple Gagne Club". ShiningWizard (2012-2018) holds the record for most consecutive years with a Gredunza win at 7. ShiningWizard holds the record for most Gredunza wins in a year with 9 in 2014. ShiningWizard holds the record for most consecutive months with a Gredunza win at 7 from December 2013 to June 2014. On 05/19/15 my lip balm addiction became the first Farker to complete a belt sweep when he won the I AM THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, Gredunza and Last Man Standing in the Monday Night Raw thread. A Festering Boil is the all time leader for Gredunza wins at Pay Per Views at 9. Past Gredunza Winners See List of Past Gredunza Champions Gallery of Gredunza Belts fark_tbx7HVBphn_pNpyGC9XmRVHXcIY.jpg|The original FARK Gredunza belt. internetspinner.jpg|One of the earliest custom Gredunza belts, a spinner made for Jim From St. Paul toxgredunza.jpg|Verbaltoxin's custom Gredunza belt; the first custom Gredunza belt newfwcbelt.jpg|The second custom version of the Gredunza belt. fwcpwo.jpg|A Ponified version of Verbaltoxin's Gredunza belt fnbbeltpony.jpg|A ponied version of the second custom Gredunza belt fwcrivergredunza.jpg|The Gredunza belt, after being retrieved from the river slamjack tossed it in Farawaunified.jpg|Fark Unified Heavyweight Gredunza Championship Fwc92.jpg|WCW '92 Gredunza belt, retconned into existence for MagSeven's reign as champion MLBA2 zpseec6ab891 zpsdcd82d2e-1-.jpg|my lip balm addiction's custom Gredunza belt, designed by ShiningWizard IDyKIsN.jpg|my lip balm addiction custom belt, v2 GMJgredunza.jpg|Grand_Moff_Joseph's custom Gredunza belt, designed by ShiningWizard TbaughmDunza.jpg|tbaughm's custom Gredunza belt, designed by ShiningWizard LoR75Dunza.jpg|LoR75's custom Gredunza belt, designed by ShiningWizard fark_QQ8iPbTsaMK3hZhuKAy1gO78mQs.jpg|Moodybastard custom belt fark_1VEh6MyB7Ad8QnhUhjXZk2lLr9Y.jpg|earguy's custom Gredunza belt, designed by ShiningWizard fark_fdwmzRdNXbfNKDsf6JGptBf32pg.jpg|ShiningWizard's custom Gredunza belt, v1 SWDivasBelt8.jpg|ShiningWizard's custom Gredunza belt, v2 JetskimooDunza.jpg|Jetskimoo's custom Gredunza belt, designed by ShiningWizard TenorReaperDunza.jpg|Tenor Reaper's custom Gredunza belt, designed by ShiningWizard IATTTCdunza.jpg|IATTTC's custom Gredunza belt, designed by ShiningWizard CheesdogDunza.jpg|cheesdog's custom Gredunza belt designed by ShiningWizard DAMfoundersGredunza.jpg|Dumb-Ass-Monkey's custom Founders Gredunza belt designed by ShiningWizard MagSevenDunza.jpg|MagSeven's personalized Gredunza belt, Designed by ShiningWizard on a FirstNationalBastard base. Fark W4qtuTijnEtdprcuHN-n5IFxDzs.jpg|Captain Steroid custom belt, most likely designed by ShiningWizard Batmanatee_fWc_Undisputed_belt.jpg|BATMANATEE Gredunza Title Belt|link=User:BATMANATEE MztlplxDunza.jpg|Mztlplx's custom Gredunza belt designed by FirstNationalBastard & ShiningWizard TGOTBDunza.jpg|That guy on the bike's custom Gredunza belt designed by ShiningWizard BeltTry2.png|DrunkenGator's 'Crud-Dunza' belt, found in a dumpster behind the SuperDome after winning. clintsterDunza.jpg|Clintster's Gredunza belt, earned April 29. 2014, and based on the Mid-Atlantic championship belt. Design by ShiningWizard|link=Clintster Auntie's gredunza belt.jpg|Praise Cheesus' custom Gredunza belt, designed by ShiningWizard MSNBC Gredunza belt.jpg|MSNBC Prime Time Gredunza belt, designed by clodcomplex See Also I Am The Tag Team Champions (belt) Last Man Standing FFLM Trivia Belt Hardcore Gredunza Global Legendary Television Champion of the World Category:Belts Larping Factions